


Phantom

by AllisonNoir



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode: s03e05 Forever Phantom, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Identity Reveal, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Sorry?, This is just fucked up, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonNoir/pseuds/AllisonNoir
Summary: The second try with the machine didn’t go well, Danny got stuck into his ghost form and… that was weeks ago. Danny Fenton disappeared and his parents are doing everything to take revenge for his son. Danny (as Phantom now) doesn't have other choice than leaving everything behind as the first target on his (Danny’s) parent’s list to destroy. Before Phantom left this world behind and escaping to the Ghost Zone, he had left a letter behind. (a.k.a. S3E5: Forever Phantom – what if the machine didn’t work?)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Phantom

_Mom, Dad,_

_First of all, I don’t know where to start. I was planning to tell you the truth for a long time – ~~or more like never,~~ but I don’t know when and how. Not this way, that was sure, ~~but you don’t let me another choice.~~ You deserve the truth and I… I am telling you now._

_As you know Danny Fenton (me) is missing for two weeks and as far as you know, he is (still I) got disfigured from a ghost attack (thanks to Tucker’s lie…). Happy fact: I am not! Thank you, I am (was) very well. ~~Right now, not really, counting with the ’let’s let everything behind’ circumstance.~~ That time, Sam and Tucker was helping me, playing me and hiding me ~~from you, guys..~~ but in the main time I was okay ~~except the fact that I was **him**~~. Okay, I try not to think about it much, okay? I really don’t have enough time to get my thoughts together, so… let’s spill it._

_Do you remember the accident? Well, figures, the portal was working, inside with me. (and it spoils…) Okay, how could I tell you simple and clear and counting with that you… well, you were chasing me during this whole time? Not that I blame you, guys, I really got used to it. I am not saying it wasn’t dangerous here and there and that I wasn’t scared that you ~~wouldn’t~~ … I am not blaming you. I’m just… okay, it’s really hard. This is not the best time believe me to telling you this. So, let’s make it simple, okay? Because, this is killing me – figuratively, ~~because I am already…~~ never mind._

_In the past weeks you were making a massacre about every single ghost, who appeared in the town, to find your son (me, Danny) and I am knowing from Jazz, right now, you are planning to shut the portal down completely and destroying it to avoid the ghost-cases once and for all. Because, and I am quoting Jazz (and she said, you said that, so it’s your words): “if we can’t find Danny, at least what we could do is to keep everyone else save from ghosts. Danny would like us to keep fighting”. That’s… well, sorry, I don’t know where to start this…_

_Ghosts are escaping right now, from you guys, to the Ghost Zone and… ~~I am going with them~~ in fine, I have to say, you managed to reach a reputation within them, and making me less the guy to hunt. Figures, that’s the positive side… and maybe they even wouldn’t mind to stay with them in the Zone, we would find out sooner or later… but back to the issue, because I really don’t have enough time and I promised to Jazz I would try to explain to you, so…_

_Do you remember when did you last time saw Danny? I mean, me and… ~~Danny~~ ~~me~~ the Phantom? The ghost was called Amorpho, he took my shape and then something happened in the lab and we stayed in our forms and… okay, that would be complicated this way. Let’s try it somehow else. Somehow the machine made us stuck in our latest forms, eventually it wore off, my powers are back but I am unable to transform back to human, so I am… I don’t know what happened with Amorpho, maybe you captured him or I don’t know… or maybe he even could shapeshift to human and he after all could escape while I could not and ~~I have to… just because you~~ … because I… I’m **him**._

_I am Phantom. I am half-ghost since the accident and right now, you don’t let me another choice from your hunting and mindless massacre then leaving everything behind, because I can’t transform back and what was partly ghost, right now is… full. I am not saying that you ~~made a mistake and went too far this time…~~ now, I have to leave before… well, I don’t want to let you kill your son while you can’t know it’s him and… I am not afraid of you, I am not afraid of dying ~~(maybe I even can’t die, because I’m already…)~~. What I am saying is that I am leaving because I can’t tell the truth in front of you ~~and you won’t listening me anyway~~ and I can’t let you blame yourself if you manage to catch me and destroy me just as you did with those other ghosts just because you are thinking I (Danny, your son) died or get caught by a ghost ~~because I am alive! I am here you just don’t know what I am… him.~~_

_You saw Danny (me, your son) with the Phantom last time, maybe Sam and Tucker tried in the past two weeks to reason with you about Phantom, and maybe that I (Danny) is okay and… I don’t know. I made a promise with them that I would figure this out but it turned out, I can’t and then you have started to hunt the ghosts and well… let’s say I am on the target and I am… the main target while you are searching for your boy and… could you listen to me if I am trying to tell the truth? I think not. So… figures._

_Mom, Dad, I am **him**. I **am** the Phantom. The accident made me him and… I know it’s hard to process. I am him for two years now and… I am sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier. I tried to… several times but… you are going too far now. Maybe I should now… but I am afraid who wouldn’t listen to ~~me~~ Phantom, after all… according to you, Phantom killed your son and… ~~technically you are partly true, I think I died in the accident, so…~~_

_Maybe we could figure this out. Maybe we could solve this. Maybe what we need is time, but right now… for you and for me, ~~especially for me~~ it is better ~~and safer~~ if I am going with them and… anyways, the Ghost Zone is not a bad place (and I also convinced Jazz that it would be good for a while this way, so… it’s okay, I guess). I… I don’t know what else to say. ~~Goodbye? Hope, you guys, put these together and… believe me? I know, I am already late, and I can’t go close enough to you to stop you because you would in instant shoot me and I would understand that and…~~_

_~~I am really sorry for this, for your loss, for that I am…~~ _

_I’m sorry._

_Danny Fenton/Phantom_

* * *

„Maddie?” his husband asked. He just put down the letter, and got to the part where everything became clear. His voice was concerned and worried and a bit lost. Their daughter was standing in the doorframe, holding back a breath, like she would have been aware of what they were reading and like she would have been waiting for their reaction. According to the letter, Jazz knew it.

„Maddie?” Jack asked again, but she was so lost in her mind. All things fizzed in her mind, screaming to find a way out from the mass. She couldn’t see anything through the things, through the thousands of questions, through the flashes of memories, through the small half-sentences. It was like falling, falling without reaching the ground. But there wasn’t any ground, just falling for all eternity. She thought she was going mad. And that was it.

Maddie told herself, she had to concentrate, she was a scientist after all, a damn good scientist in a field that any other bloody scientist couldn’t reach a level. She was special and there were things that only could make like- like the portal. Jack couldn’t have done it without her and to tell the truth, his husband was just a joke compared to her. She couldn’t tell why she was still with him. She could have reached a level, a very high appreciated science level ages earlier if Jack wouldn’t have been there. But then she realised, it was because of their kids. Not that they were holding her back, but- she had other issues then concentrating on science stuff, like mother-stuffs, household-stuffs and… but right know she was empty, since-

Right now, she was thinking what could have happened if she had been without her kids or Jack and… she could have been the best scientist, the most appreciated in paranormal-stuffs and she could just make everything work, she could have led a group like CIA or FBI, focusing on discovering the other side, examining ghosts and… _Oh, he was clever_ … He had already known that, right? He was aware of what she could have been capable of. That bastard. Maddie would have liked to laugh, harsh, but instead she just cracked a smile. _He was good._

„Hon?” Jack asked again, but she was so lost in her mind. It all became clear now. She had made a mistake then. She had been falling into commonness then, she should have been thinking clear and not… taking this way. Twenty years ago, those dumbwits… this all started that time. _She won’t fall into this trap._

She was glad they had dissected the portal the night before, that would be fine like that, in pieces and… no way out. In part she wished it would still work that she could beat the life – or afterlife – out of that bastard. _Oh, he was clever_ … Playing the game like this, playing with her mother-nature. But he was wrong, there wasn’t any mother-nature left inside her, she was just void, just Maddie, or even something completely else. That was what was left from her behind after the past weeks… Right now, she was a hunter. She was a vulture, looking to the slowly rotting corpse below. And that corpse… she imagined for a moment her son instead of that corpse, but that was just a flash, an echo of a memory fading away. She stood up and realised it wasn’t her life any more. It wasn’t her anymore, that disgusting corpse with flies was her life, this life and…

„Maddie.” the man in the orange suit grabbed her hand. He seemed alien, she even couldn’t recognise this place anymore, it was hollow and… empty. The man was looking right into her eyes, a girl in the doorframe was begging for an answer from her too. She couldn’t even tell what was the question. It wasn’t her life; they were mistaking her with someone else. It was a mistake.

„Mom?” said the girl, from a slight flash, she could tell the girl’s name was Jazz. She remembered calling her that. But that was not her. Maybe a previous life? Or a déja vu, that never happened? She couldn’t tell. That was not true. That was just a dream or something else, a tale, a nightmare or…

The man was looking at a sheet of paper now, there were small watery drops on that. Someone had been crying over that, maybe she had been? No – was she shaking her head in her mind. No. _Oh, he was clever…_ – she reminded herself – that bastard, _she wouldn’t fall into this_ … No. She wouldn’t be weak, she wouldn’t… she was not like that, not any more.

„Maddie, we should…” started the man, and with a slap, something cut inside and grabbed her out of the thoughts. Everything just became clear. She saw herself in a path, in a clear path this time, and everything around her. The man was alien, the girl too, and she was in a wrong place, that was not her life and who the man called her, Maddie, she wasn’t her. She knew she could have been the one who could make what the man was asking from her. She knew the question now and knew what was the question and she wouldn’t- she wouldn’t do that. It had to happen this way…

She barely remembered why she was there, why they all were in a kitchen, why they both was exhausted and stinking from something metal and sweat and … what they, as that Maddie and this orange suited man had been doing a night before, just to then, she could see the moment, like she should have been watching a movie about her, Maddie, had been stepping inside a room, finding a piece of paper on a desk in a haunted room and…

„No.” she said then in a clear voice to the unsounded question, it sounded broken and sounded like she wouldn’t have used her voice for a long time or like she would have been crying, but she shook that feeling from herself. That wasn’t her, neither or those memories, this wasn’t her life – she said to herself. Then she decided. She didn’t look back. She just slipped her hand out of the man’s and left this haunted place behind. For ever. With every phantom with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I... er- sorry?


End file.
